Devil Take The Hindmost
by loveabitofglee
Summary: She made her choice, He was definitely the dad. She wasn't sure though. Brody had a higher chance but Finn was still there with his slim chance. Would the truth behind the child be revealed 10 years later? How will figure it out though? Finn... Or Brody? Based on Love never Dies I'm terrible at summaries... Set after the end of 4x14 (4x15 & 16 never happen...)
1. Positive

**Hello :) I was watching Glee the other day and thought 'What if Rachel was pregnant? It could end up like Love never dies! Phantom and Raoul being Finn and Brody!' Them I realised I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN. I love the idea! So people be ready for some Phantom of The Opera and Love never Dies (The amazing sequel to Phantom!) references!**

* * *

Rachel Berry walked out the doctors office after hearing the worst news ever. How did this happen? How was she so stupid to let this happen? She soon realised that she was in the waiting room again where her roommate, Santana Lopez sat flipping a magazine Santana looked up to see Rachel and could by the tissue in Rachel's hand and her tearful face what the result was. Rachel Barbra Berry was pregnant

"I-I-It's true, Im gonna have a child. W-what am I going to do? What's going to happen to Broadway?" Rachel cried out as Santana pulled into a tight hug. Santana could hardly believe it herself, Rachel didn't seem the kind of girl to get pregnant at 19. Santana then snapped into action , " We better go home and tell Brody. See if he will support his child with his drug money, I mean his 'wages'." Rachel tensed, she knew that she was going to tell Santana about the father situation. She knew she could trust Santana, she had been there and she was the only person who knew. She took a gulp before breaking down and sobbing, "Brody might not be the father." Santana almost fainted, She didn't even think Rachel would cheat on someone either (She of course wasn't counting the Puck-Rachel kiss, causing her to cheat on Finn)

Rachel plonked herself down heavily on the couches that sat in the waiting room while letting the bombshell that she had dropped on Santana sink in, "It could be F-F..." Rachel couldn't even finish that sentence with out a sob escaping, "Finn's?" Santana finished her off. Rachel nodded.

* * *

That sat in the apartment waiting for Brody and Kurt to return from NYADA. "The doctor said I'm about 3 weeks." Rachel told Santana as they sat on the couch facing the door.  
"Who's dates match?" Santana asked,  
"Both!" Rachel replied. Santana was stunned, how could both dates match? She jumped out of her thoughts as she heard Rachel say, "I think it might be Brody's. I mean it makes sense! His chance is much more lik-" Rachel broke off as she heard a key in the door. Kurt and Brody strolled in talking about Kurt's favorite musical, The Phantom of The Opera, "I'm telling you Michael Ball was the best Phantom!" Kurt argued with Brody,

"No way! I flew to London and saw the 25th anniversary and Ramin Karimloo was better!" Brody argued back. Kurt was about to reply when Santana and Rachel both coughed loudly to pull them out of their Phantom argument "Rachel needs to make a announcement but she wishes for no tears or shouting!" Santana announced Kurt and Brody glanced at each other to see if the other knew something but they both looked confused and scared as hell, " Thanks San" to Brodys and Kurts surprise they hugged, usually Santana hates body contact with them, "I know this is crazy and I know we are young and this was an accident but it's happened. What I'm trying to say is... I-I-I'm Pregnant."

Rachel looked up at Brody. He had turned quite pale and looked like he was struggling to stand. Kurt just stood there with his mouth wide open, "I-is it m-m-i-i-min-ne?" Brody stammered out staring at the floor, "Yes". That did it for Brody. He fell to the floor at Rachels feet. She decided there and then that she better not mention the Finn-might-be-the-father issue. ut she knew she better get in contact, so they could be friends at least.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO! Is it Finn's? Is it Brodys?! Or will Rachel know and lie? Or will we never know?! Eh, I know! Please review darling people!**


	2. Its not yours

Hey there ;) I thought I would write the phone call and plan a duet! Enjoy reading! REVIEW

* * *

Finn sat in the teachers lounge watching Mr Shue pour himself some more coffee and then sit down with a sigh in front of Finn, "Any news yet from Emma?" Finn enquired taking a sip of his coffee, "Oh god, thats horrible!" Finn exclaimed as he watched Mr Shue (He refused to call him Will) gulp down his cup and then Finn's before replying, "No, not yet and I'm beginning to think I might not." Finn was about to reply when his phone started buzzing. He looked at the caller I.D and almost stopped breathing, Rachel Berry is Calling. He looked up at Mr Shue who just gave him a slight nod saying its okay to go and take the call.

* * *

Rachel gripped the phone with all her might as she waited to hear his voice. She almost stopped the call when she heard, "Hello? Rachel?" she took a deep breath and said,

"Hi Finn, thought I would call. We havn't spoken since the wedding!"

_"No we havn't! How's NYADA? What's happening with you and Bro-_"

Rachel didn't hear the rest as she dropped the phone before running to the bathroom for her first case of morning sickness. She sighed as she cleared herself up, 'Gotta get use to this' she thought before going back into her room for her phone and to her great surprise Finn was still on the other side, "_Rachel? Rach are you OK?_" Finn asked worriedly,

"Yeah I'm fine! It's just morning sickness, stupid pregnan-" She clamped her hand over her mouth realising what she was saying.

* * *

Finn froze figuring out what she was about to say, "Y-y-your Preg-gnant?!" He stammered out, "Ur, well, um" She sighed, "Yes Finn I am.",

"M-m-mine?"

"Well, No. I-"

"Did you call me to rub it in my face that you and Brody are starting a family?" Finn was getting angry at Rachel, at Brody and at everything else to do with it,

"No Finn! I would never!"

"Then why did you call?!"

"Honestly? I wanted to see how you were! I didn't mean to mention the baby situation!"

"Yeah right! How am I going to believe you now?"

"That's it! Finn Christopher Hudson, I phoned you because we never spoke after what happened at the wedding, also I want to know how you are and BECAUSE I MISS AND LOVE YOU"

Finn's mouth dropped and he seemed to forget how to talk.

* * *

Rachel realised what she said, well shouted, at Finn. She hoped that Kurt and Santana didn't hear but unfortunately Rachel opened the curtain between the living space and her room, she was greeted by the shock looks of Santana and Kurt, "Look, Finn? Im coming to Ohio to talk to you about this." She didn't wait for Finn's answer, Rachel ended the call before turning on her heel and began packing a case.

* * *

Finn stood there, phone still at his ear, frozen. Rachel still loved him. Even if she was pregnant with Brody's baby, she loved him! He could hardly contain his excitement before it sunk in what she said before hanging up. 'She's coming here!' Finn thought, 'Here! to see me!' Finn couldn't hold it in anymore and started dancing,_ dancing._ He was that happy!

20 minutes later his phone beeped with a text, _New Message: Rachel Berry._ Finn hurried to open this text,

**R: Flight is at 9 tomorrow morning, will land at 10 ish **

**F: Want me to pick you up? x**

**R: Yes please! Thanks! Promise we will talk?**

**F: I promise! After I'll take you to Glee club? x**

**R: Yes! Whats the assignment?**

**F: Musicals :) You love it so much don't you? x**

**R: YES! I feel like a duet like the old times!**

**F: Sure you can handle it? We have dangerous musical chemistry ;) x**

**R: We'll be fine! What song? :D**

**F: Hmmm you'd better choose!**

**R: I'll ask Kurt what he thinks we should do! I'll add him to this convo x**

** Rachel Berry added Kurt Hummel**

**F: So little bro, what movie duet should me + R sing?**

**K: Thats hard! I have an Idea of a movie but don't know what song because of Finn!**

**R: What did you have in mind?**

**F: Bet you $5 its Phantom... This is Kurt we are talking about...**

**R: Nah, I reckon its somthing from Funny Girl!**

**K: PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**F: Rach you owe me $5**

**R: Fine :L what song?**

**K: I was thinking either Past The Point Of No Return or Phantom of The Opera?**

**F: Never heard them...**

**R: I don't think Kurt will talk to you for awhile... Finn can't sing opera but could survive Phantom and I can sing the high note so Phantom!**

**K: I hate you Finn...**

**F: Love you too buddy... Better go, Glee time!**

**R: Ahh, Brotherly love! Bye! LEARN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!**

**K: Great, Rachel is singing 'Only Child' now. Help me Finn... GOODBYE WORLD!**

Finn smiled as he read through the conversation over and over. He was like a child on Christmas, only Santa was bringing the love of his life to him instead of toys!

* * *

Chapter 3 preview: They sing together at last and it feels good! But events lead to a terrified Finn...

AN: Im going to say now that all the songs in this will be from either Phantom of the Opera or Love never Dies! But right now I need your help! What should the child be called? Give me names for girls and Boys people! Should it be Gustave? or Be a girl? HELP ME IM FREAKING OUT!


	3. Sing for Me

**Wasn't Glee so intense last night! Can't believe that Sue was that nice to Becky!**

**Can't wait for the next episode though!**

**Anyways, heres the next chapter**

* * *

"FINN!" Rachel looked around to see many faces staring at her but she honestly didn't care, she was happy to see him,

"RACHEL!" Finn shouted just as loud before breaking into a run to get to her sooner.

When they reached each other Rachel got on her tip toes and hugged Finn with all her might. He squeezed her back so much that when they stopped hugging they were both breathless, "Come on!" Finn grabbed her hand with one of his hands and grabbed the bright pink suitcase with the other, the same suitcase she had when he put her on a train to New York, now look whats happened.

"What? Where are we going?" Rachel enquired

"We are going to Glee! I haven't told them that you were coming, all I said was I was going to perform!" Finn was so excited,

"So you've practiced?"

"Not only that but I also watched Phantom last night! Well I watched some of it, I kinda fell asleep..."

"That we won't tell Kurt..."

"Yeah good idea... Anyway afterwards we talk right?"

Rachel sighed, It was a good idea at the time but now she was scared. She knew they had to talk about the Baby and about her relationship with Brody but know she just wanted to sing a duet with Finn.

They were silent in the car, all that was heard was the engine and Finn humming to his self while Rachel watched Lima go past in a blur when her phone beeped with a message,_ New Message: Kurt Hummel,_

_** - Kurt Hummel started the conversation -**_

**K: DID HE REHEARSE?!**

**R: Yes! He also watched Phantom!**

**K: Really?! OMG! Wait... did he fall asleep during it? He is Finn!**

**R: Yeah he did...**

**K: HOW COULD HE?!**

**R: I don't know! I think he might be humming Phantom to his self though...**

**K: Knowing him he must of listened to it over and over!**

**R: Probably! gtg he's taken me to McKinley! x**

**K: Tell Blaine I said hi and that I'll call him tonight!**

**R: Will do**!

**_ - Rachel Berry has left the conversation -_**

Rachel was really excited when they parked, unfortunately that excitement was over taken by nausea and she had to run to the bathrooms to throw up.

When Rachel emerged Finn looked concerned, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Are you okay you've gone really pale!" Rachel started at what looked like a ghost,

"I'm really nervous! I don't know if I'll sing it right or be able to sing it at all! I can't sing like those guys! All though now I've listened to them I do!"

"Are you nervous? Really?! It's only the Glee kids! You'll be fine! Yes, you can't sing like those guys, you can sing even better!"

"Really?"

"Really! I believe in you Finn! Now come on lets go while my voice is still warmed up!" Finn chuckled as Rachel dragged him to the Choir room,

"Finally guys!" Mr Shue greeted them,

"Nice to see you to Mr Shue!" Rachel winked,

"Sorry!" Mr Shue turned around to the Glee kids, "Guy's, this is Rachel Berry! She use to be in Glee!" Rachel smiled at the new group of kids with some old ones as well, "Mr Shue? Me and Rachel have been working on something so the kids can hear her voice! It's from a musical that Kurt loves!" Mr Shue smiled knowing what musical Finn was about to say, "The Phantom of The Opera!" Mr Shue then realised something. Yes, Rachel could hit that high note but could Finn sing it? Kitty said what he was thinking, "Can you even sing that?"

"Well why don't you be the judge of that?" Finn challenged. Rachel was impressed by his attitude, he didn't look at all nervous. He actually looked really calm, that is until he ran to his bag quick and grabbed out the famous half mask, making everyone laugh as he put it on,

"Ready?" Rachel whispered,

"Ready." Finn replied before turning to the band to indicate they can start,

_Rachel: In sleep he sang to me, _

_in dreams he came ... _

_that voice which calls to me and speaks my name _

_And do _

_I dream again? _

_For now _

_I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind ... _

_Finn: Sing once again with me our strange duet ... _

_My power over you grows stronger yet ... _

_And though you turn from me, _

_to glance behind, _

_the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind ... _

_R: Those who have seen your face draw back in fear ... _

_I am the mask you wear ... _

_F: It's me they hear ... _

_R: Your_

_F: My _

_Both: spirit and _

_R: my_

_F: your _

_Both: voice in one _

_combined: the Phantom of the Opera _

_is there - inside _

_F: your _

_R: my _

_Both: mind _

_Glee Club: He's there, _

_the Phantom of the Opera ... _

_Beware the Phantom of the Opera ... _

_F: In all your fantasies, _

_you always knew that man and mystery ... _

_R: were both in you ... _

_Both: And in this labyrinth where night is blind, _

_the Phantom of the Opera is _

_F: there_

_R: here - _

_Both: inside _

_F: your_

_R: my _

_Both: mind ... _

_F: Sing, my Angel of Music! _

_R: He's there the Phantom of the Opera_

_F: SING_

_R: Aaaaaah aaaah aaaaaah_

_F: SING_

_R: aaaaaaaah ooooooooh aaaaaaaah_

_F: SING_

_R: Ohhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhh_

_aaaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaah_

_ooooooooooooh oooooooooooh oooooooooooh_

_F: SING_

_R: aaaaaaah_

_F:SING_

_R: aaaaaaaah_

_F: SING_

_R: aaaaaaah_

_F: SING FOR ME_

_R: OOOOOOOOH_

Everyone's mouths were hanging down at the performance they had just witnessed. Rachel and Finn glanced at each other worriedly as the Glee kids sat there in silence. Kitty broke the silence, "Clearly I was wrong that was AMAZING!" The Glee kids then just stood up and cheered. Rachel and Finn were grinning ear-to-ear.

* * *

"Right now it's time for that talk." They were sat on the bed in Rachels hotel room where they had been discussing the performance earlier. Rachel's hands flew to her stomach, "Look, I didn't call you the other night to rub it in your face, I called you because I was scared and when I'm scared you always make me calm!"

"What about Brody, huh? Surely he was there to support you!"

"He was asleep because he had fainted at hearing the news about his child!" Rachel was getting angry at Finn. How dare he talk about Brody like that!

"Of course he was! Are you going to stay with him?"

"Of course he is because he love me and I love him!"

"Then how come you told me on the phone that you love me? Can't love 2 guys Rachel!"

"Says the guy that kissed me twice while out with anther girl!" Rachel was shouting now. Finn was shocked that Rachel bought something up from high school into this. He was raging at her, "Thats different!"

"How?!"

"I only loved you!"

"Really? You seemed okay with staying with her until you found out that kid wasn't yours!" Finn's mouth dropped while Rachel's hand flew to her mouth, What were they doing? Finn thought that he'd better apoligise, he did start this, "Rach Im sor-"

"Save it! I don't care!"

"What? Forgive me please!"

"No"

"How can I make you forgive me for starting this?"

"You can't."

"Fine but let me say this, I love you and stay with Brody but I'm never going to stop fighting for you. Even if that means I have to do something stupid, I will." Finn was holding back tears. Rachel felt the anger melt away and the love coming rushing through for this man in front of him. She walked up to him and kissed him. He was confused but before he could ask she had grabbed her suitcase and walk out the door with tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Did you all like how I showed Rachel singing the notes? ;)**

**Sooooooo what do you all think? Please review!**

**NEXT CHAPTER (maybe): Its been 10 years and Brody and Rachel Western take their child, Christopher William Finn Western on holiday. But then a dark shadow from the past returns... DUN DUN DUN!**


	4. Ten Long Years

Just watched Chris Colfer in Struck by Lightning and if you ever watch it I recommend tissues at the end!

Anyway heres another chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Nope I don't own anything *sobs*

* * *

**10 years later...**

Finn looked over the clear blue ocean of Coney Island, his home for 10 years. He moved from Lima shortly after the Rachel insident because everywhere he looked reminded him of Rachel and him. He had sort of made friends with 3 people, Mrs Flack, Giggle and Kelch. Finn didn't know their actual names, no one did, so everyone called them by their stage names from the circus that Finn owned.

Finn wondered where it all happened. One minute he wants to be a teacher, living in Lima, Ohio. Next he owns a Circus and lives on Coney island. He enjoyed it although he was going crazy in the head because of Rachel.

Finn sighed. It had been 10 years and yet he still hasn't gotten over her and she was now married (Kurt told him before they lost contact) and was a mother. She was also incredibly famous now, although she hasn't performed in 3 years. Finn missed her voice, her laugh and her smile. He missed it all.

* * *

"Kangle, it really isn't that hard! You sit at a piano pretending to write music, then you scrunch it up and start the song! During the song there will be Miss Flack standing there and you start to sing the song to her! Whats hard about that?"

Finn stared hard at the tall man. He was taller than Finn (Which Finn didn't know was possible) and had the brightest green hair Finn has ever seen.

"But master! It's the song! I can't put all the emotion in!"

"What?"

"I can't! I need help! It'll never been done in time for the show!"

"Who's going to sing it then?"

Miss Flack, Giggle both stared hard at Kaggle hoping he wasn't to say it, "You master." Kangle whispered. Finn was shocked, he hadn't sing in 10 years either, not to the public. He looked at the trio and watched them as they feared his reaction, "Why me? What makes you think I can sing?"

"I was in the men's showers and I heard you singing master. You were great!"

Finn smiled, "Do you know thats how my Glee club director, Mr Shue, found me singing?"

The trio rolled their eyes at this story, " Yes we have!" Miss Flack stood up to Finn (She needed to stand on a chair as she was only up to his waist) "Why don't you sing it now? You know the song and the acting to go with it!"

"Fine."

The trio whooped in excitement a bit too loudly and more of the circus performers ran in as Miss Flack and Finn took their places and Finn began,

Finn: _Ten long years_

_Living a mere facade of life_

_Ten long years_

_Wasting my time on smoke and noise_

_In my mind_

_I hear melodies pure and unearthly_

_But I find_

_I can't give them a voice without you_

_My Christine, my Christine_

_Lost and gone, lost and gone_

_The day starts_

_The day ends_

_Time crawls by_

_Night steals in pacing the floor_

_The moments creep_

_Yet I can't bear to sleep_

_'Til I hear you sing_

_And weeks pass_

_And months pass_

_Seasons fly_

_Still you don't walk through the door_

_And in a haze_

_I count the silent days_

_'Til I hear you sing once more_

_And sometimes at night time_

_I dream that you are there_

_But wake holding nothing_

_But the empty air_

_And years come_

_And years go_

_Time runs dry_

_Still I ache down to the core_

_My broken soul_

_Can't be alive and whole_

_'Til I hear you sing once more_

_And music, your music_

_It teases at my ear_

_I turn and it fades away_

_And you're not here_

_Let hopes pass_

_Let dreams pass_

_Let them die_

_Without you, what are they for?_

_I'll always feel_

_No more than halfway real_

_'Til I hear you sing once more_

Everyone was silent hearing their master sing. Then it happened the applause roar across the tent, they were stood up cheering and yelling for more. Finn couldn't hold in any longer and let the grin take over his face, "Okay, okay! Thank you everyone! Looks like I will be performing tonight alongside you all! Now back to work!" Finn was force to shout over the noise.

Then he saw one of the performers and their mother running towards him. The girls name was Megan Giry but everyone called her the 'Oh la la girl'. and her mother, Elpha Giry, helped Finn with choreography for the shows, "Did you like the new routine? Was it passable I mean? I can change a thing or 2 what should I do?" Finn rolled his eyes 'Not again!' he thought, "Oh, don't say I can guess but I promise I'll progress!" Finn realised she won't leave him alone without a answer, "What ever you feel is best!" Finn hoped for her to be quiet but she keeped going,

"Does this costume look okay? Too revealing would you say? People might like the view!"

Finn sighed and made a face at Elpha. Elpha stared long and hard at Finn before screaming, "MEGAN! Can't you see that the master is at work? Can't you see that his mind is somewhere else? Can't you see that obviously the master is thinking of things more important than you?"

Finn jumped up, "Careful Elpha, you're forgetting yourself!"

"RACHEL! That's always on your mind! RACHEL!" RACH-"

"That's enough! Why did you come here? To torment me with that name?"

"No sir! We came master to give you this" Megan gave him a newspaper before grabbing her mothers arm and leaving the room.

* * *

**1 hour later...**

Finn was still sat at the fake piano staring at the headline of the paper,

**STAR RACHEL WESTERN-BERRY LEAVES FOR CONEY ISLAND WITH FAMILY**

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUN!

Sorry for the lack of Rachel! Did you like everyones names?

REVIEW!

SONGS: 'Till I hear you sing from Love Never Dies


	5. Arrival Of The Trio

**Hello again! It's been awhile since I updated but I've had nothing to do today so I wrote a new chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything so I'm going to die. **

* * *

The press gathered around on the small dock waiting for the_ Stephanie_ boat to arrive and the passengers go through customs. It was very loud on the dock, with all the passengers.

Excitement filled the air as a telecom announced the successful voyage of the boat and that passenger will be out of customs soon. Camera's were starting to roll and all around you could hear presenters welcoming viewers to the 'Live coverage of Broadway legend, Mrs Rachel Western-Berry and her family, Mr Brody Western and their son, Christopher William Finn Western.

* * *

"Can anyone see her?"

"Where is she?!"

The group of press stood around looking for Rachel. The boat had been there for 30 minutes now and she still hasn't come off the boat.

Soon they spotted a little figure walking off the boat, "There she is!" one reporter yelled. Soon the air was filled with excitement as Rachel descended off the boat, that is, until a drunk Brody stumbled off the boat with Christopher hiding behind him.

Rachel smiled and looked around at all the cameras in turn. She knew Brody hated this so she tried to make it look like she was shocked at them taking pictures of her, "No pictures! No pictures of my wife! No pictures of the boy!" Brody warned them. The reporters ignored him and started asking Rachel questions,

"Why Coney?"

"Your first concert in years! Why aren't you singing in New York?" Rachel was about to answer them all but Brody opened his big mouth,

"Mrs Western has been asked to perform with a well known man." Rachel gave Brody a dirty look for not using her actual surname.

"Well known? No ones ever seen the guy!"

"Is it for the money? I mean come on! Is it true Mr Western that you gambled all your money? And lost?"

Brody's fury raised up inside of him, "You jerk! How dare you!" Brody was going to punch the man but a little voice piped up behind him,

"Father?" Brody rolled his eyes,

"Not now Christopher!"

"But Father, look over there, across the square, what is it?" Everyone's attention turned to the strangest thing approaching the dock. A elegant carriage was coming toward them all.

A super small woman, a really tall man with emerald green hair and a stumpy looking man hopped out off the carriage and descended towards the Western-Berry family,

**GIGGLE:**

_Are you ready to begin?_

_Are you ready to get on?_

_You're about to start out_

_on the journey of your lives._

Brody glared at the trio, "Is this some kind of joke?" they ignored him and kept singing.

**KANGLE:**_ If you're ready then get in,_

_once you're in then we'll get gone._

_And who knows once it goes_

_where you'll be when it arrives?_

Brody yelled at them, "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!"

**FLACK**: _It's a fun house where the mirrors_

_all reflect what's real._

**FLACK & KANGLE:**_ And reality's as twisted_

_as the mirrors reveal._

**FLACK, KANGLE, & GIGGLE:**

_And the fun is finding out what the mirrors show..._

Rachel was fascinated and stared at Brody to see what he thought, "Clearly we have no choice..." She began before dragging him to the carriage and getting them both in as Christopher looked out and to Brody's horror, joined in the singing.

**CHRISTOPHER:** _Everything and everyone,_

_it's all just how I dreamed._

_All the freaks and all the fun,_

_exactly how I dreamed!_

_And Phantasma still awaits..._

_Wonder what's behind its gates?_

Brody and Rachel both dragged him inside the carriage and made him sit down.

* * *

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the circus later?"

Rachel was about to reply to her son but Brody came striding in, drunk, and started complaining,

"What a dreadful town, what a vulgar place! What an awful mistake to have come here! How do they dare to treat us like this! I'm going out!"

"Brody? Hold on!" Rachel said rushing to him as he put on his coat,

"Would you want to come to the circus with us?" She questioned.

"No! I don't want to see freaks! I'm going to the bar!"

"Fine then. Brody?"

"What?!" Brody shouted,

"Nothing, nothing. Only, Brody? Don't drink anymore" Brody rolled his eyes at Rachel before leaving the hotel room.

"Can we go to the circus Mom?" Chris asked as his mother turned around again,

Rachel put on a big smile, "Of course darling! Get your coat, we'll go now!"

* * *

**Later on, at the circus:**

Rachel froze in horror as the figure on stage sat at his fake piano and started singing.

The person Rachel tried to forget. The person who she had loved. The person who she had hurt was the figure singing on the stage in front of her at that moment.

Finn.

* * *

**Now what's Rachel going to do? Review please!**

**Songs: Arrival of the Trio/Are You Ready To Begin? by Love Never Dies**


	6. Beneath a Moonless Sky

**Hey Guys! Been a bit bored recently so I thought I'll upload a new chapter! Enjoy and don't forget, I don't own Glee or anything else.**

* * *

****Finn looked around the audience as he sung to Miss Flack. He could only just see them as the lights on stage were so bright but he spotted a woman. He stared at her so awhile trying to figure out who she was. And then it hit him, who that woman was.

Rachel.

* * *

She sat in her seat hoping he wouldn't spot her and Christopher. Well, wouldn't spot _her _as he didn't know Chris.

It was coming to the end of the song when she dared look up, and he was looking directly at her. She now hoped that he couldn't see her because the lights were bright and in his face but as they dimmed she knew that he could see her. Rachel was frozen solid that she couldn't even clap for ages.

As the lights came on for the interval Christopher spoke up, "Mommy? Why did you look scared when Mr X sang? I thought he were brilliant!" Rachel looked at her son,

"Listen, Chris? Go back to the hotel room before you father gets back. I need to speak to someone."

"Who?"

"Mr X"

"Why?"

"Just go!" Rachel snapped. Knowing that it was rare that his mother got angry, Chris left fast.

* * *

"Alright gang! That was brilliant! But lets make it fantastic for Act 2!" Finn yelled over the noise of backstage. Everyone cheered before going to their dressing rooms. Except Miss Flack. She looked up at her master with concern in her eyes as he stopped the happy act and looked scared, "Sir? Whats wrong? Who was that lady?" Finn froze before mumbling,

"What lady?"

"Sir, you know what lady! Who was she?"

"Miss Flack, I have no idea who you are talking about!" Finn lied, "Now go and prepare for Act 2!" She scuttled away not wanting to make him angry.

Finn sat staring in his dressing room mirror. He thought about the child that was sat next to her. Brody's child. He thought about his name, _Christopher William Finn Western. _He remembered all the magazines and newspapers filled with pictures of Rachel, Brody and Chris as a baby. He remembered when he first heard the child's full name and knowing the fact that Rachel had thought about him. He remembered hearing about Brody and Rachel's engagement and thats when he moved to Coney as it got too much for him back in Lima, all the memories following him everywhere he went. He closed his eyes and began remembering it all. That's when he heard it, the singing he used to love but now every time he thought about it he would feel pain, "Great, now i'm hallucinating!" he claimed out loud but it kept going,

_I should have known that you'd be here, _  
_I should have known it all along. _  
_This whole arrangement bears your stamp, _  
_you're in each measure of that song. _  
_How dare you try and claim me now, how dare you come invade my life._

__Finn sat up straight as he realised that the voice was too real. He thought about what the voice said, _you're in each measure of that song, _that song must be the song he wrote for Flack, Giggle and Kangle to sing when they picked up Rachel and her family. He began to think it was in his head but opened his mouth and sang with it anyway,

_Rachel , my Rachel in that time that the world thought me dead. _  
_My Rachel, on that night just before you were wed. _  
_Oh Rachel, you came and found where I hid, _  
_don't you deny that you did that long ago night._

He hoped that would make the voice be quiet but the voice whispered to him, "That night." Finn turned to the door where the voice had come from and Rachel looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. He swallowed and looked into her eyes as they sang together,

**Finn:** Once there was a night  
beneath a moonless sky,  
too dark to see a thing  
too dark to even try.

**Rachel:** I stole to your side,  
to tell you I must go.  
I couldn't see your face,  
but sensed you even so.

**Rachel:**And I touched you.

**Finn:** And I felt you.

**Both:** And I heard those ravishing refrains.

**Rachel:** The music of your pulse.

**Finn:** The singing in your veins.

**Rachel:** And I held you.

**Finn:** And I touched you.

**Rachel:** And embraced you.

**Finn:** And I felt you.

**Both:** And with every breath and every sigh.

**Rachel:** I felt no longer scared.

**Finn:** I felt no longer shy.

**Both:** At last our feelings bared  
beneath a moonless sky.

**Rachel:** And blind in the dark,  
as soul gazed into soul;  
I looked into your heart  
and saw you pure and whole.

**Finn:** Cloaked under the night  
with nothing to suppress,  
a woman and a man  
no more and yet no less.

**Finn:** And I kissed you.

**Rachel:** And caressed you.

**Both:** And the world around us fell away,  
we said things in the dark,  
we never dared to say.

**Finn:** And I caught you.

**Rachel:** And I kissed you.

**Finn:** And I took you.

**Rachel:** And caressed you.

**Both:** With a need to urgent to deny.  
And nothing mattered then  
except for you and I.  
Again and then again,  
beneath a moonless sky.

**Rachel:** And when it was done,  
before the sun could rise  
ashamed of what I was  
afraid to see your eyes.  
I stood while you slept  
and whispered a goodbye.  
And slipped into the dark  
beneath a moonless sky.

**Finn:** And I loved you,  
yes I loved you.  
I'd have followed any where you led.  
I woke to swear my love,  
and found you gone instead.

**Rachel:** And I loved you.

**Finn:** And I loved you.

**Rachel:** And I left you.

**Finn:** Yes I loved you.

**Rachel:** And I had to  
both of us knew why.

**Finn:** We both knew why.

**Both:** And yet I won't regret  
from now until I die.  
The night I can't forget,  
beneath a moonless sky.

"And now?" Finn asked before regretting it,

Rachel sighed, "How can you talk of now? For us, there is no now." They locked eyes for a moment before Rachel turned and ran,

"That woman!" Flack stated waltzing into Finn's room and seeing him cry, "Sir?"

* * *

**Finchel are reunited again! Although it didn't go very well...**

**Review Please!**

**SONGS: Beneath a Moonless Sky from Love Never Dies**

**Also I am aware that Rachel sang the Phantom part in the song about running off. Thats because Finn didn't run off, she did. Even thought they sang it at the start like the musical, I made some adjustments ;)**


	7. I Promise

**Hola darling people :) Sorry it takes me so long to update! But enjoy this chapter and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Rachel stood on the balcony of the hotel room. She breathed in the sea air, a smell she loves so very much. She heard the waves crash in the distance and the cheers of children at the fairground. Rachel looked up and looked at Coneys lights. She smiled to herself before looking up to the stars, something she never sees in New York. Rachel searches for the moon but soon realises its a moonless night.

_'Beneath a moonless sky' _Rachel tensed at the memory of earlier that night, seeing Finn again and dinging about their night together 10 years ago. She began to cry again as she looked towards the big tent sitting in the middle of the fairground. She thought about the sign she had read outside the tent before her and Chris enter earlier _**'Mr X's City of Wonder's'**_Then Rachel thought Mr X was some stranger, she had no idea that it would be Finn.

Rachel kept her sobbing as quiet as possible as Chris was in bed and Brody won't return from the bar until tomorrow so she knew she was alone, well and truly on her own. She wanted to sing to herself as it always makes her feel better,

_Once upon another time  
Our story had only begun  
You chose to turn the page  
And I made choices too_

_Once upon that other time  
We did what we thought must be done  
And now we have no choice  
We do what we must do_

_We love, we live  
We give what we can give  
And take what little we deserve_

__A tear crawled down Rachel's cheek as she realised that the song described her and Finn and Brody. She wiped her tear as she turned and to her surprise Finn was standing behind her. They locked eyes for a moment before Finn walked to the railing of the balcony. She watched him look out before singing the next part of the song,

_Once upon another time  
I knew how our story would end  
And maybe I was wrong  
But now the moment's gone_

_Worried still that other time  
I'd make time itself somehow bend  
But now I'm not that strong  
And time keeps moving on_

_We love, we live  
We give what we can give  
And take what little we deserve_

Finn turned to look at Rachel. They watched each others cheeks begin to have tears attached as they held hands and gazed at each other,

Both: _We love, we live  
We give what we can give  
And take what little we deserve_

_Once upon another time_

They were so close that their noses were practically touching. Rachel then heard a door open inside the room and pushed Finn away quickly,  
"Mother please, I'm scared! What a dream, an awful dream! Some strange man taking me and drowning me!" Christopher sobbed at his mother before burying his face away. Finn stared as Rachel soothed her child. Chris was small for his age (although his mum _is _Rachel...) had hair the same colour as Rachels, in fact, he saw nothing of Brody. He didn't notice Rachel turn to Finn and then turn back to her little boy, "Christopher this is..." Rachel wanted Chris to be impressed by Finn and the fact he owned a circus (Which she didn't know about until about 4 hours ago) "Mr X, he owns the circus" Finn was a little surprised that she didn't say his real name, but he wanted to impress this child.

Chris was amazed, this man must be magical! "You own City of Wonders? Finn laughed at the child. Yeah, Chris was clearly impressed by him and his circus, "Ever inch of it! In fact..." Finn grabbed the young boys shoulders before sinking to the boys level and he sang to him,

**Finn: **_Tell me where you'd like to go  
Tell me what you want to see_  
_I can grant any wish_

****The boy's mouth dropped open and so did Rachel's. Before she could drag Finn away and tell him its a bad idea, Chris had answered instead,

**Christopher: **_Could you show me, if you please_  
_All the island's mysteries_  
_All that's strange and wild and dark_  
_In the shadows of the park_

Finn gave his half-grin before getting up and responding to the child, "You shall see it all tomorrow" He looked up to Rachel and stared at her as he took the young childs pinky with his, "I promise"

* * *

**You like? Review please! I'm enjoying writing this story!**

SONGS: **'Once upon another time" and "Mother Please, I'm Scared" from Love Never Dies**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Megan and Elpha Giry meet Rachel and Brody only to realise that they've meet before. Also Finn and Chris go on a little adventure that then leads to the truth.**


	8. Things Have Changed, Brody

**Hello dear people :D Im quite excited for this chapter :D Don't forget to review your thoughts on it!**

* * *

_'I Promise.'_

Rachel's eyes were filled with horror as Finn promised to the child although he was staring at her as he spoke them. He knew that it would mean they have to stay because Christopher was very stubborn (like his mother) and would be very angry if he didn't get to see everything.

Finn put the young boy down and Rachel snapped out of her daze, "Time for bed now Chris." She guided the small child to his bedroom as Finn stayed out in the balcony, smiling to himself at his accomplishment. He didn't hear Rachel come storming back to him, "What do you want Finn?" Finn stared at her darkly. Rachel noticed all the new details about him that he didn't have 10 years ago, he had clearly taken up the gym, his face had a new scar but he still had the same hairstyle. Rachel stared at the scar, it ran around the left side of his face and had a lot of blue and purple marks around it. Rachel pointed to it "Where did you get that?" Finn was surprised, yes his scar was very noticable but he thought she wouldn't notice it as he was thinking of a response to her first question.

He sighed, he hated this story but she won't rest until she found out, "Well, I stayed in that hotel room for at least 8 hours after you left. Mainly because I had nowhere to go. I didn't want to go back to McKinley because it reminded me of our of all our performances together, especially our last one. Anyway, after about 8 hours of staying in that room I heard a distant cry, it sounded as if it was coming from the other end of the corridor. And then an alarm went off. It was a-a-a..."

"Fire?" Rachel prompted beginning to realise what had happened to his face.

He looked up at her, "Yeah, it was a fire alarm. Everyone began rushing out of their rooms to escape. I was at the stairs and I could see the flames consuming the bottom hallway. There was only enough room and time for one more person to escape. I was about to take it when I heard a little girl begin crying. I turned to see a pregnant women and a little girl of about 5 rushing up the corridor and I knew that if I went they wouldn't make it out uninjured or alive. So, I let them go. I'll never forget the look on the woman's face as I shouted at her to go."

"You're a hero Finn. But how did that give you a scar?" Rachel quizzed.

"Isn't it obvious? I ran up 3 flights of stairs. When I was on the 8th floor I was greeted by more flames. Anyway, something exploded to the left of me. Not big enough to kill me, but big enough to knock me out and also scar me on the left. Anyway, I'm only alive because a firefighter found me shortly afterwards and got me out of there." Finn looked away, "No one at the circus knows I have this scar. I keep it covered up during the day and at rehearsals and performances. I use a half mask." Finn smiled at Rachel waiting for her to click,

"Like the Phantom? Like our last duet together?" She smiled back. "Okay, now we have that cleared up back to my first question... What do you want from me?"

His smile turned very dark, "I want you to sing for me, one last time."

Rachel stared, "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, you can say goodbye to Christopher."

Rachel's mouth fell open, she realised that Finn has gone mental, "You're crazy." She began to feel fear creep up on her, "I wont sing."

"Really? You are going to risk your child? I've been on my own 10 years, I'm now capable of anything. I know you wont call the police due to the fact that Brody will find out that I'm here and get mad at you and you don't want him to because he's a violent alcoholic and if I remember rightly, he's at the bar right now?" Finn smile grew even darker. Rachel was petrified, how did he know all that? What was worst os that he was right. Rachel had lost all her courage after Brody slapped her while on a drunken rampage, "Fine I'll do it. Just please don't hurt my little boy!" Rachel shouted.

* * *

Brody stumbled in around 2 in the morning, Rachel was scared but she then noticed that he was being happy drunk today, which is very rare for Brody, "Guess what!" He sang, hanging up his coat.

"What?" Rachel asked. she was hoping that Finn hadn't done anything, like slipping something in Brody's drink to make him happy.

"You have been asked to sing at a new opera house in New York next week!" Brody began skipping around as he was thinking of the money.

Rachel looked at him, "No."

"What?"

"I won't do it."

"Why?"

Rachel got up and looked out the window at the Big Top, "Things have changed, Brody."

* * *

**I know I said something different was going to happen in this chapter but then I got this idea.**

**I'm sorry I ruined Finn's perfect face but I needed him to have something different about him! At least I made him do a heroic thing before it happened! Also I'm sorry that I've turned Finn evil but I think he would go evil after everything thats happened to him and he would of gone mental because of it.**

**Dont forget to review! **


	9. Who Is Mr X?

**Hi guys :( I just wanna say, Rest in Peace Cory. I hope heaven treats you well.**

* * *

****'Bathing Beauty, see her practically glo-' everyone screamed as they dropped Megan. Again. Ephaba put her hand to her head as it was the 10th time they did this, "Ok, everyone lets take a 5 minute break!" She shouted over the noise. Everyone scampered off stage but Megan went to sit at the piano.

She thought she was alone in the big circus arena when she saw 2 small figures walk in. They we're in the dark shadows so Megan couldn't see who they were, "Christopher slow down! Chris? Do me a favour and go find Mr X." Megan was surprised. They clearly didn't work for the circus but they could go see Mr X and usually he doesn't see outsiders.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Megan glanced over and saw that the figure had walked out of the shadows.

She almost screamed when she saw who it was, "Rachel? Remember me?!"

* * *

Rachel stood alone in the NYADA dance studio. She had sweat beads on her forehead, her heart was racing. She had to get this perfect for Miss July, she had too, "Excuse me?" She turned to see a freshman girl at the door. She had seen her around school a lot but never had conversation with her, "Yes?" Rachel asked.

"I just wanted to say, congrats on the baby!" Rachel was shocked, no one knew she was pregnant except Brody, Finn, Santana and Kurt. "How do you know?"

"I was in the waiting office at the doctors and I over heard you and a girl talking about it. I just wanted to say that I'm sure it's going to be a beautiful, talented child!" Rachel smiled at this girl,

"Whats you name?" Rachel asked,

"My name? Of course, my name! I'm Megan Giry"

"Rachel Berry" Rachel said.

Rachel and Megan soon began hanging out. Megan was there for Rachel when she told people she was pregnant. She stuck up for her in dance class when Miss July was insulting her. But then Megan left. Her and her mother had to leave.

* * *

Rachel stared at her, "Wait, it can't be! Is it?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!"

"Are you here to see the sights?"

"Yes, and sing!"

"Sing?"

"Yes, tomorrow night! It's also for a treat for my son, Megan meet Christopher." Megan threw a smile towards the child although he didn't notice as he was sat there on his PSP. Megan didn't care really anyway. Rachel was now singing as the main event. Instead of her, "Who hired you to sing here?"

* * *

Brody walked around backstage to see the area his wife was to perform in.

"Excuse me, sir?" Brody turned around to see his ex-music teacher,

"You?"

"It can't be you!" Elphaba exclaimed. surprised to see her favroute ex-pupil

"Is this a joke?"

"How can it be?"

"We've come to work."

"Oh yes I know. In New York?"

"No, plans have changed. She's singing here. A sudden request. But pay was high. But I'm confused. Can you clarify old friend what the contract means? And who is Mr X?"

Elphaba looked at the man. He had no idea. She knew the whole Rachel dating Brody but Rachel sleeping with Finn at a wedding and Brody has no idea.

"It's Finn."

* * *

Finn sat at the piano in his other stage area. Miss Flack should be luring Chris to him soon. He sat staring at the keys. He badly wanted to reach out and play a melody. That's one thing that only Rachel and his mom knew. Finn could play the piano. He told Rachel when they were playing 20 questions in the choir room before a glee meeting.

* * *

"Hey Rach? Lets play 20 questions!" Finn smiled to his fiancé.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn, "Fine. Question 1, what is your full name?"

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson"

"2, How old are you?"

"18, can you ask better questions?"

"Okay! 3, What do you wanna be when you are older?"

"You sound like my kindergarten teacher. An actor."

"4... What instruments do you play?"

"Drums..." Finn looked away from Rachel,

"You're hiding something! Tell me because you love me very , very much and tell me everything!" Finn smiled at how cute she was being,

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise" hooking her little finger round his.

"I play the piano as well. But those stools crush my knees."

"Play me something!" Rachel pleaded

"But the stool Rach-"

"I said PLAY ME SOMETHING!" She snapped. Finn prataclly ran to the piano and before playing, he lowered the stool as far as it would go to make Rachel laugh.

Soon the room was filled with Finn playing 'Don't Stop Believing' on the piano and Rachel couldn't help but sing along,

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the nightIt goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_

__Rachel smiled, "Finn you're amazing on the Piano!"

* * *

Finn smiled at the memory of happiness. He stretched his arm out to play but then he heard a distant voice,

'_Come along and follow fast'_

__He leaped up and got into position To give Christopher a tour. A tour of the Beauty Underneath.


End file.
